Astonishing Love
by CandyCoatedChocolate
Summary: King Nicolas III, Amy's father wants her to marry to become queen. She must be chaperoned to Prince Edward's castle by Sonic. Amy has had bad times with former chaperons, and Sonic has had bad times with former princesses. Is what they expect come true?
1. News

_Chapter 1_

_It was night, the wind was warm and the stars were bright. In the sky, the moon was a beautiful waning crescent. Soon, it would be morning, the birds would wake and the sky would become lit. _

_The sun rose from the far mountains to shed light upon the fields and valleys. The sunlight entered through the curtains and lay upon a girl's face. Her eyes opened to the bright light, and covered her face with her arm. She sat up from her bed, and crawled out going to the mirror. There was the reflection of Amy Rose. She sat on the chair and grabbed the brush. Amy tenderly brushed her pink quills making them look flawlessly straight. _

_Suddenly there was a knock at her bed room door.  
"Amy…Amy dear! Are you awake!?" Asked a deep voice. Amy rapidly jumped up from her chair. _

_"Oh! Yes...yes I am!" Amy answered swiftly grabbing her robe and putting it on. The door opened and a man walked in. He had a big smile which went along with his big cape.  
"Amy! My daughter! Why are you still inside!? Get dressed I have wonderful news!" He said energetically._

_"But father, it is only morning. The sun has just risen from its slumber, and so have I." Amy answered her father explaining her absence from being outside. _

_"Never mind that dear, listen to me," he then took a hold of her hands, and set them both on the bed. _

"_You know my age is not getting any younger. Being a king requires a young, vigorous man, and being a queen requires a young, tolerant women. You, being yet just 18, will become a perfect queen!" The king told her joyfully. Amy was shocked; she wasn't sure what to say._

"_But…but father…I don't know, I mean, I haven't even met a man yet-  
"That's! …where you are wrong! I have already arranged a marriage for you. You are going to marry Prince Edward. He is very nice and perfect for you." The king, who his name is Nicolas III, told her smiling. Amy stood up from the bed furiously.  
"Father! I told you! I want to find my OWN man…not someone I never met…your thoughts are nice but, no, just no," Amy talked back with her hands on her hips. Nicolas did not like Amy's reaction, he then stood from the bed angrily._

"_I made a big effort to find you a man to marry, and you will marry him. The wedding is in six days, you will be escorted to Prince Edward's castle by a male chaperon. Just like all the other chaperons that took you to far away castles." Amy was then stunned, not saying a word. Nicolas left the room with a charge. _

_Amy sat on her bed, thinking back to her last chaperons. _

"_Oh father…way…way a chaperon…I…I have been too big of a bashful fool to tell you the truth. All the other ones, they all have tried to rape me, they all never protected me, and they all never cared! They never were chaperons, they were all just jerks, jerks that make kings and queens think that they'll take care of their precious little princess…when they only WANT them…" she then was in tears distressing about the past hoping and praying it would not happen in the present. _


	2. Note

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Lying against an old oak tree, with his hands cuffed behind his head, and his ankles crossed, was Sonic. Wearing his black pants, white shirt, brown vest, and a sword securely strapped to his belt, he slowing opened his eyes yawning. After stretching his arms, he got up to his feet, brushing off his pants. _

_"Man…what a sleep…now to make it better, some grub." He pulled out his sword and cut down some apples from the near apple tree. He picked one up and took a bit._

_In the distance, he could see someone coming his way. It looked like deer from where he was standing, but as it got closer, it was clearly a person. The small man finally got up to him, panting. Sonic studied him._

_"Ah, yes, you look like a messenger. Am I correct?" Sonic said to him still eating his apple._

_"Y-yes…I…I…I am a messenger. I have a message for you." The man handed a big piece of paper to Sonic. Sonic then took it and started reading._

_'Dear Sonic, I have heard that you are an excellent chaperon on taking people from place to place. I am in need of your services. My daughter, Amy, needs to go to Prince Edward's castle within six days. I am assigning you to take my daughter there safely. Come to my castle without delay after you are finished reading this note. - King Nicolas III'_

_"Oh boy…here we go again." Sonic said with a groan. The messenger was still standing there, like he was waiting for something._

_"What?" Sonic asked. He stood there with his hand out._

_"Oh c'mon! They always want a tip! Have you ever thought that I didn't have anything?" Sonic asked bothered. He still stood there, waiting. _

_"Fine," Sonic said. He pulled out a gold coin from his pocket. The messenger snatched it and ran off._

_"Hey! How about a thank you! That was my last coin too!" Sonic yelled. He tried to get the frustration off his mind and get to King Nicolas's castle. He put the note in his pocket and started to head to his destination. _

_"Why me? Why am I stuck with this job…My father always said 'Get a dependable job with good pay and less people' but look at me…I'm stuck watching bratty princesses and all I get is one coin. I'm lucky if I even get one! These kings are greedy and their daughters expect everything to be given to them on a silver platter. And now, it's going to be the same thing all over again. 'I'm not sleeping on the ground!' 'I'm not eating that, it grew on a tree!' I mean C'MON DUH. Most fruit grows on a tree you idiot! Why can't I find a princess I can stand and actually like protecting? They're all the same…every single on of them. I just wish they weren't…" Sonic spoke to himself, getting closer to arriving to King Nicolas's castle. _


	3. Fakers

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_What a site it was. A massive castle with watchers on every corner of the roof. Obviously, this king has money! _

_"Whoa…big castle…" Sonic commented about the castle, as the front door slowly opened. Out came a guard with a very large staff and shield. _

_"Sonic…the king wants to speak with you immediately. Please, come inside now," The huge man spoke._

_"Oh…right yes." Sonic answered unsteadily as he walked inside the castle. The door shut loudly and the guard came to him.  
"Keep going! Go." He ordered. Sonic instantly continued to walk forward. The guard was walking closely behind him. Just then, he put his staff in front of Sonic stopping him._

_"Stay here, the king shall see you." The guard spoke. Then, out came the king. He walked as if he was inspecting every single thing. Finally, his eyes reached Sonic, and stopped in his tracks. Sonic stood motionless as the king was inspecting him. Nicolas raised his head and got ready to speak._

_"Sonic, you seem like a strong man, are you willing for this task? Are you ready for anything and everything? Will you swear to take care of my daughter no matter what?" The king asked hastily wanting an answer at once. _

_"Y-yes sir! I swear on my life!" Sonic answered speedily. The king smiled in pleasure. _

_"Good, good. Amy! Come here and meet your chaperon!" Nicolas ordered Amy. Along came tip taps of shoes coming from a rushing girl going down the stairs._

_"I'm coming, coming" Amy answered. She finally came in view to them. She was wearing her usual pink dress. The skirt was wavy at the bottom, you could see her stomach through the transparent light pink fabric, her shirt was just like a bra but was strapless, her arms were also covered with the transparent cloth, and lastly, she wore a diamond tiara. Sonic was a little surprised by her appearance, but shook off his thoughts._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy." Sonic then bowed in respect. The thoughts going through his that he always gets. _

_'Just look at her, dressed all, bratty, I bet she's thinking of all the demands she's going to throw at me right when we step out of the castle'_

_Amy herself faked a smile, having thoughts going through her head._

_'Look at that faker, bowing like he cares. I bet he's planning to hit on me right when no one's looking'_

_Sonic then finished his bowing and turned to the king._

_"Sonic, this is Amy Rose, Amy, this is Sonic." _

_"Pleasure to meet you too Sonic," Amy faked her satisfaction._

_"Now, go on, you need to be there in five days. Go, go," Nicolas commanded. _

_"Ladies first," Sonic insisted. Amy then walked passed not even looking at Sonic. Nicolas left and Sonic and Amy headed outside. Amy was just waiting for Sonic to start hitting on her. Sonic was just waiting for Amy to yell at him. There was one thing, they didn't speak at all. Sonic led them both through the woods where the route where Edward's castle was. For over 20 minutes of walking through the woods, there was no talking or eye contact what so ever. _


	4. Opinions

Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The sun was high in the sky, shining brilliantly giving strength to all the plants needing its affection. Trees within the woods blocked out most of the sun, but very little shone through the branches. _

_It was about noon, maybe even a while after. Sonic and Amy were still tapping along. Amy started to walk a little closer to Sonic then what she was. The whole time she was keeping her distance, about fifty feet away. Now she was about, fifteen feet. Since there wasn't that much light, she was a little anxious. _

_"Hey, Sonic," Amy asked unevenly. Sonic stopped and turned his head._

_"What?" This was it. He was just waiting for Amy to yell and here it was._

_"Can I have something to eat?" Amy asked without a slightest demand. Sonic didn't get it. He expected a big argument, some yelling, maybe even something thrown at him. But there wasn't anything like that. Just a simple question_

_"Oh…well, I can get you some apples form an apple tree. But you know they grow off trees so they're not going to be gourmet." (goor – may) Sonic told her with a teasing laugh. She frowned at his comment._

_"I know that! I'm not stupid! And I don't care if it's "gourmet", I just want food…it's not like I wanted a chaperon, but my daddy said I had to," Amy explained with her arms crossed. _

_"Hmm, right, yeah," Sonic said then pulled out his sword going to the nearest apple tree. He jumped up and cut down a branch. He then put away his sword from its use._

_"Alright, now I got to clean these at the lake," Sonic said as he pulled the branch on his shoulder. He started to walk toward the large lake with Amy waddling behind. Sonic set down the branch by the side of the lake, and pulled off all the apples. Amy stood far from him but close enough to see what he was doing. She was studying what he was doing, and how he was doing it. He was cleaning the apples, seriously, actually cleaning them. Whenever her other chaperons would give her food, they wouldn't even think about if it gets clean or not. They just pulled it off the branch and threw it at her. She didn't get it, the first time she has ever seen a chaperon of hers clean her food._

_Soon, Sonic was finished cleaning the apples. He pulled them out of the shallow water and dried them off with a clean hankie from his pocket. He stood and went to Amy._

_"Here, nice and clean." Sonic said and handed her five apples, and Sonic took the remaining three. Another thing Amy was bewildered about. _

_'Wait' She thought to herself, 'He gave me more then him…they usually give themselves the most amount of food…I was lucky if I got anything.'_

_They ate their apples without speaking. Sonic finished his first and threw the cores in the woods for animals to eat. Amy finished hers and did the same. Sonic spoke breaking the ice. _

_"I don't get this, after all the other princesses I have escorted, they all acted the same. Expect for you…I don't understand," Sonic said puzzled. _

_"Well, I don't get it ether…After all the chaperons I have had, you're not acting the same," Amy said with annoyance. _

_"Really, how did the other ones act?" Sonic asked hoping to start a conversation._

_"Oh, well, they all never cared about me. They only cared about getting me there and back with out delay. They never cared if I was safe, if I ate or even if I had feelings. It was ether they tried to rape me or not give a crap about me. They're all the same!" Amy yelled. _

_"Hey, what makes you think we're ALL the same?! I never even thought of doing anything like that to you. I swore to your father and on my life I would get you to Prince Edward's castle safely no matter what. I would feed you, protect you and treat you with respect no matter what. I always said all the princesses where the same. You guys act all bratty and want everything on a silver platter!" Sonic yelled back. _

_After they told each others opinions, they weren't sure what to say next. _


	5. Leaf Bed

Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_"What?!" Amy yelled irritated, "YOU think ALL princesses are cold hearted brats?" _

_"Pretty much, yes. You were all brought up in a rich environment with everything given to you when you wanted no matter what it was. You think you're all that, having money everywhere you look and fancy dresses and crowns. You think you have it made when all the rest of us are not even getting our payments worth," Sonic felt like an argue was coming about. Amy then raised her hand with anger, wanting to slap him silly. But, she didn't, she pulled her hand away with embarrassment. _

_"Go ahead princess, slap me, just like all the rest," Sonic said, "No matter what I do, you all never see what I'm actually doing for you." Amy then looked at him in the face still holding her hand with her other. _

_"I never see what YOU'RE doing?! I can see what you're doing; you're acting all goody goody trying to make me fall for your stupid plan."_

_"Wait one minute! I'm not planning anything. I bet you're the one planning something!" He yelled pointing to her._

_"Put your hand down nave!" _

_"NAVE! I am no nave you brat!! AH I had enough! Fine, think what you want about me, I don't care! You want me to act like the others I will! Now shut up," Sonic yelled wrathfully._

_"…I will think what I want…and I think you're almost worse than the other chaperons!" Amy yelled ending with tears. She covered her face with her hands crying. Sonic then noticed what he had said to her, and how hurtful it sounded. Amy turned away and ran to the shore of the lake. Sonic let her go since it was only a foot away. He sighed leaning against a tree. He fell down so he was sitting on the ground with his back rested on the tree. _

_"What have I just started…?" Sonic spoke to himself sorrowfully. _

_A little while longer, the sun was setting. It was late, and Amy was still by the lake side. Sonic sat up from where he was and pulled out his sword. The tree he was leaning on seemed to have very long leaves. He started to cut a whole bunch down. Now he had a huge pile of large leaves. Sonic put his sword away and started laying the leaves down nice and smooth. One by one, carefully put down so it did not feel uncomfortable. He had then made a leaf bed that was just right for sleeping on. After he finished, he headed toward where Amy was. She was sitting on her knees, pulling out grass. Sonic knelt behind her, startling her._

_"What do you want," She asked with anger. _

_"Amy…look….about what I said, I'm sorry. I really don't want to act like all the other chaperons. And sorry for calling you a brat and telling you to shut up…" Sonic told her openly. She looked at him, confused._

_"You're…sorry? R-really?" She never heard one of them actually apologize._

_"Yes…and I did something for you, c'mere," Sonic said then stood. Amy stood also following Sonic. He took her to the leaf bed._

_"I figured you wouldn't want to sleep on the ground, so I made this for you." Amy was so shocked. A chaperon…made HER a bed?_

_"For ME? You made it, for ME?" _

_"Well, yeah. Do you like it?"_

_"I…I…I-_

_"Hey, hey, don't worry." Sonic interrupted. He led her to it and got her to lay on it._

_"Get some sleep ok," Sonic said then lay on the ground next to the bed. Amy was so confused. _

_'He made it, for me?' She thought to herself again, 'He said he was sorry, made me a bed while he sleeps on the ground…Oh my, what if, if he's not like the others?' _


	6. Yellow Backs

Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_It was daybreak; the sun was in the sky, making it about seven in the morning. The wind was warm, a beautiful day. Sonic was already up as Amy was still asleep. He found a blueberry bush and picked some. They were just right. Not too green or too squishy. He washed them, and then ate a few while he walked back where he slept and sat. Amy then opened her eyes. She sat up looking around. She then saw that Sonic was by her._

_"Oh…hi," Amy said to him._

_"Hey…here are some berries," He handed them to her, "Did you sleep well?"_

_Amy took some and looked at them._

_"Yeah…better then I ever slept in the forest," She said then ate some berries._

_"That's good," Sonic answered back. After he was done eating, he stood, and listened. Amy finished hers and stood also. There was a silence for a little while. _

_"Um…Sonic…about what you did and what you said yesterday…It was nice. I mean, the others never made me a bed; they always made one for themselves. And…you saying sorry…that was nice…and…I accept it, thanks" Amy said with a smile. Sonic was bewildered. She accepted his apology and said thanks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he got a smile!_

_"Oh…you're welcome," Sonic said with a smile back. He then turned to the path._

_"Lets get going," Sonic said then started walking. Amy followed behind, having thoughts going through her head. _

_'I still can't get this through my head. He really isn't like them…I feel so bad now, saying they're all the same, and they are all rude and…everything else. I should apologize too…maybe now, no, later, no…I don't know…' She thought to herself as they walked along. _

_It was the second day of their trip, and it usually takes about five days if you keep a good pace and not get held back. The path was all grassy, looked like it wasn't used that much. But the ground was hot, and so was the air. Very humid, and it was noon, hottest time of day. Amy was not liking this at all and just had to speak up._

_"Sonic…I…I need to rest," Amy said with a cracky voice. Sonic stopped and turned to her also worn out._

_"Sure, I could go for a breather too," Sonic said and sat in the shade. Amy sat down also, closing her eyes. The air was cooler and less humid. They were so worn out that they both feel asleep. _

_A few hours passed, and they were wasted. Sonic woke up to a scream. He jumped up seeing Amy freaking out._

_"Amy what's wrong?!" Sonic asked. She came running to him jumping in his arms._

_"Spiders!! Really, really big spiders!!" Amy yelled with panic. _

_"Wait, whoa slow down," he said then put her down, "Alright now take deep breaths. Ok, now, what did these spiders look like?"_

_"T-they…were BIG a-and had yellow things on their backs and-_

_"Wait, did you say, yellow backs?" Sonic asked and Amy nodded._

_"Oh no, we need to go now," Sonic said, but before they could move a foot, they could here crawling. Out from the bushes, trees and ground, large yellow backed spiders appeared. Amy screamed with the sight of large spiders, Sonic then covered her mouth with his hand and whispered in her ear. _

_"We need to be quiet, and calm. They only attack if they sense danger," Sonic said to her. The spiders crawled around them, studying them. Sonic and Amy stood as still as they could. They were all about the leave, until one started to crawl on Amy's shoe. When Amy saw it she kicked it off with a scream. All the other spiders noticed danger upon them. They turned around heading to them._

_"Not good, not good, Amy hold on," Sonic said then picked Amy up bridle style. He was about to run but everywhere they looked, spiders were crawling. _

_"Alright, this is really not good," he then put her back on the ground, "Amy get on my back, and hold on. The only way to get through is to fight through," Sonic said as Amy got on his back. Sonic pulled out his sword ready to take on the yellow backs. _


	7. Magic Dust

Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_They were every where. Jumping and crawling, trying to bite. Sonic kept hitting them down with his sword, but they kept coming. _

_"I need to get you out of here!" Sonic yelled, and then ran through them whacking them with his sword. He made it passed them and let Amy down. Once again he held her in bridle ways. _

_"Now to get out of here," Sonic said and ran._

_After a few miles of running, he stopped and put Amy down._

_"That was the scariest thing...EVER," Amy yelled._

_"Heh, yeah, don't worry. They're miles away, and there is no way they can find us now," Sonic said and leaned against a tree. Amy smiled in relief as she fanned herself with her hand. She then noticed something moving on his pants. It didn't look like anything, but then, she saw yellow. She gasped as it crawled up Sonic's shirt._

_" Spider!" Amy yelled pointing at Sonic. Sonic looked down and saw it crawl. _

_"Ah get off!" Sonic yelled and tried to brush it off. It jumped on his arm and dug its fangs in his flesh. Sonic gave out a small scream from the pain. It let go and fell to the ground, dead. Sonic held his arm in pain. Amy ran to him with fear. _

_"Sonic are you alright?!" Amy asked him. Sonic was keeping in screams holding his arm. Amy put her hand on the hand he was holding his arm with, and pulled it off. It looked like a snake bite, but it was a spider. His skin around it was turning purple. _

_"Amy…yellow back spiders are poisonous. If I don't get this checked soon, the poison will eat me from the inside out," Sonic said to her. _

_"Oh my gosh we got to do something, before it's too late!" Amy yelled in panic. Sonic then realized…she wasn't like the other princesses. She was worried about him, and she never demanded anything or yelled in anger. It hit him, he now knew that what he said about them all being same…was a lie. _

_"Amy, panicking won't do us any good. Even though my condition is bad, we can't stop now," Sonic said then stood up putting most of his weight on the tree. Amy went to him to help him stand. She put his uninjured arm around her to help him keep his balance. _

_"Here, I got you," Amy said helping him. _

_"Thanks…lets get moving," Sonic said and they started walking. If only there was a town near, they could find a doctor, or anyone to help. But a town was miles away, and Sonic kept getting weaker. A little while later, Sonic couldn't go any further. Amy helped him sit for a rest. _

_"This is bad, very bad…Why couldn't of this happened after I took you to the castle," Sonic said holding his arm again._

_"What are you talking about? Why did this happen at all! This is terrible! You were bitten from a poisonous spider. Aren't you freaking about you even living," Amy asked confused._

_"Amy…I made a promise that I would get you to Edward's safely, no matter what. And if it means me suffering along the way, then that's just too bad for me," Sonic said with a moan. _

_"…You're putting me first of everything you do…" Amy said out loud._

_"Yeah," Sonic said back._

_"OH! I said that out loud?!" Amy covered her mouth. Sonic giggled._

_"Yeah, but don't worry…I know how you feel. When I first met you, I expected demands and bratty remarks…But boy was I wrong," Sonic said with a laugh._

_"Oh…when I first met you, I expected you to be rude and not care about me at all…I was wrong too," Amy said back. They both then noticed, that they each thought wrong, very wrong. Sonic was the person Amy wished all chaperons were like. And Amy was the girl Sonic wished all the princesses were like. _

_"Sonic…I just remembered, I wanted to say I was sorry too…I-_

_"Sorry for what?" Sonic asked._

_"For, you know…_

_"There's nothing to be sorry for, now we know that we are not what we thought of each other. Now we can get there peacefully," Sonic said with a smile. _

_"You're right," Amy said back with a smile. Sonic almost let out a scream, but held it in, closing his eyes from the pain. Amy felt so bad, she wished she could do something to help._

_Suddenly, blue dust formed beside them. They sparkled, turning in a circle, making a figure. They all combined together, creating a person. There stood a light blue hedgehog, with a flowing light purple dress with a pedal design on the bottom. Her two bangs flew in the breeze and she opened her eyes. They were a light green. She raised her hands with yellow dust falling to the ground, having the dry ground start to bloom with fresh grass. And then, she spoke._

_"I am, Isabella." _


	8. White Cloth

Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_She knelt down to Sonic. He wasn't sure what to expect, so he spoke to her._

_"Isabella…what are you going to do," he asked her. She smiled and picked up his injured arm and looked at his womb. _

_"I see, how are you feeling right now," she asked looking to him._

_"Well…I feel very weak..." She then looked back at his womb. She put her other hand over it and moved her fingers. Down fell little white sparks. Sonic and Amy were confused on what she was doing. _

_"Miss...are you actually helping him by sprinkling dust on him," Amy asked her. She did not answer back; she then made a small white cloth appear out of no where. She wrapped it around his womb and made it stay secure. Sonic all of the sudden started to feel less weak, like he was being refueled. She stood, and so did Sonic._

_"What ever you did, I feel better already," Sonic said while he stood._

"_When that cloth turns purple, take it off. You'll be good as new. Also, make sure you wash off your arm after you take it off," She said and started to walk off._

"_Oh...hey than"-_

_But before he could thank her, she was gone. _

"_That was awkward," Amy said well walking up beside him._

"_At least she was friendly; she saved my life that's for sure. Sooner or later I'll have to find her and thank her," Sonic said looking to Amy. _

_Noticing that the day went by quickly, it was almost time to sleep for the night. Again they were walking, walking until the sun was nowhere to be seen. The second say had gone by just like that. Now they had about 3 days. Sonic generously made Amy anther leaf bed, as Sonic slept on the ground. She didn't like that he just slept on the cold ground, but he insisted. _

_Warmly, the sun rose in the sky lighting the dark sky. Amy was laying on her back, sleeping peacefully. Sonic was already awake. He was sitting up looking around admiring the beautiful day. He was also watching her sleep. This job wasn't so bad this time for him. Sonic turned to watch her again, she was so peaceful. He smiled, thinking about how beautiful she- _

_He shook his head to his thought. _

"_Where the heck did that thought come from," Sonic asked himself confused. Amy's eyes slowly opened as she sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms. _

"_Good morning Sonic," She said to him and stood._

"_Morning Amy," Sonic said back to her. She was looking around for something. Sonic then stood and walked to her._

"_What's the matter," Sonic asked her._

"_Well, it has two days since I had a bath...I never like skipping them," She said sadly._

"_Oh...I see...maybe after we eat something and get a little further with our route, I could take you to this very nice lake," Sonic said while cutting down some apples. _

"_Sounds nice," Amy said while she took some apples. Since there wasn't a lake near them, they had to eat them without cleaning them; they couldn't have been that dirty. After eating their breakfast, they were on their way again. _


	9. Goose Bumps

Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_They got a lot of walking in for the day. They've at least covered 30 miles. They of course stopped for rests and snacks. This was good exercise they were getting that's for sure. _

"_We're getting closer," Sonic said while walking up the hilly path. _

"_Oh good, because my quills need attention," Amy said trying to keep her balance on the path. Finally making it up, they could see a small valley, and a large glistering lake. _

"_It looks beautiful," Amy said in delight. _

"_It is a very good place to get cleaned up. I use it sometimes," Sonic said then started toward the lake. Amy ran to keep up, she then walked beside him. _

"_Wait, I don't want to get my dress wet," Amy said sadly._

"_Oh crap, I seriously forgot that...well you can..." Sonic said upset. _

"_I'll just not get it wet by not wearing it," Amy said as they arrived at the lake._

"_Whoa, whoa wait a minute," Sonic said a little freaked._

"_Don't worry, I'll keep this top on and underclothes," Amy said to him. Sonic then turned around so he couldn't see her. She set her dress down and took off her tiara. She took off her shoes and jumped in the water. It was just like she was wearing a bikini. _

"_Ok," She said while swimming. Sonic turned around._

"_Well...ok...that works."_

"_Aren't you coming in," Amy asked, "Come on, you need a bath too." Sonic gave out a little laugh. He set down his sword, took off his vest, shoes and white shirt, just having his pants on._

"_You're gonna get your pants wet."_

"_Well I'm not sure about taking them off, they'll dry," Sonic said and then jumped into the cool water. Amy wet her quills along with her head, getting herself clean. Sonic dove under a few times getting his quills clean too. _

"_This is nice, like a private pool, but not as clean," Amy said floating on her back. _

"_I guess you can say that," Sonic them smirked and splashed water at her. She got unbalanced and stopped floating on her back._

"_Hey! I was relaxing," Amy said while getting the water out of her eyes._

"_Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to," he then slashes at her again, "do that." She giggled and splashed back. Suddenly they were in a splash fight, pushing water at each other, laughing, and having a good time. _

"_Alright, alright, I'm clean now," Amy said with a laugh. Sonic stopped splashing. Their arms were tired from pushing water at each other, so they both needed a rest. Sonic swam up to shallow part and lay on his back, having his lower body in the water. He then put his arms behind his head, looking to the sky. Amy swam up to the shallows also, sitting beside him. _

"_Beautiful day huh," Amy said looking to the sky also._

"_Yes, yes it is," Sonic said back with a smile. There weren't that many clouds in the sky, so it was mostly blue and clear. Birds flew over head, chirping and singing. It was peaceful and warm, just a perfect afternoon. _

"_I just love days like these, sometimes I wish I could just lay here forever watching the clouds roll by and listen to the birds. Have the wind blow over you cooling and warming you," Sonic said with grace. _

"_Oh yes, that would be just magical huh," Amy said with a giggle. Sonic looked to her with a smile._

"_What? I think I'd be nice, there wouldn't be any disturbances or unwanted noise or, or," Sonic rambled. _

"_Sonic," Amy tried to speak._

"_Maybe even people that want to yell at you, possibly."_

"_Sonic-_

"_Even people who just want to kill off animals," Sonic just kept going. Amy sighed, and put her finger on his mouth. He stopped talking, he was a little shocked. Amy smiled._

"_Now Sonic, you know you shouldn't just talk and talk, it's rude," Amy smiled again laying on her side facing Sonic. He blushed, and Amy took her finger away. _

"_Oh...sorry, if you want me to stop something, you just say it because I have to listen to you."_

"_Oh really, says who?"_

"_Well, you're a princess, people gotta listen to royalty." Amy then blushed, not really knowing why. Sonic sat up and got himself out of the water, still sitting down. Amy followed to stay dry. It seemed like they were just looking to the sky seeing blue, but now it was a darker blue, which meant the sun was setting. It was getting colder, and them still being a little damp didn't help. Amy shivered from the wind blowing. Sonic picked up his white shirt and put it over Amy's shoulders, Amy smiled and blushed._

"_Thank you," She said._

"_No problem," Sonic said back with a smile. Just the way she looked at him gave him goose bumps. Her smile was warm and her eyes were beautiful. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that feeling inside of himself to go away. When ever she looked at him, he got butterflies in his stomach. Again she looked at him, he was looking at her also, he smiled and so did Amy. Sonic then felt funny, and just wanted to lean forward, so he slowly leaned in. Amy blushed madly seeing his action. So much she wanted to kiss him. When they got close enough to fell each others breath on their lips, she pulled away, looking to the side. Sonic pulled away, a little confused and also feeling stupid. _

"_Amy...I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Sonic looked stood and went to sleep under a tree. Amy was still looking the other way, with tears rolling down her cheeks. _


	10. Silence

Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_It was morning and the fourth day of their five day trip. Sonic awoke from his slumber, and he felt something on his stomach, it was his white shirt. He sat up, looking around to see where Amy was. She wasn't in his sight, so he stood and put on his shirt. Sonic also put on his shoes, vest and attached his sword to his belt. By the time he was done, Amy was walking up from the shore line. She must have taken a walk around the lake. When she saw Sonic, she looked away, sadly. Sonic was curious. _

"_Are you mad at me," Sonic asked her wanting an answer._

"_No...it's just...," She couldn't think of what to say, so she lied, "I'm not ready for a relationship; my father told me I have to wait to become queen." _

"_Oh...right...I'm probably not good enough ether, he wants someone richer than me doesn't he," Sonic asked sadly. _

"_Sonic, no, well, I...look, lets just forget it ever happened," Amy said and then turned around. Sonic felt hurt inside, but pushed that feeling aside. He then started walking past her so they could get to Prince Edward's by tomorrow. She followed silently. _

_It was quiet the whole time, maybe a few 'Yes's or a few 'No's here and there. But other then that, there weren't many conversations. It was just like their first day, no talking at all. It was too bad; most of their day was like this, all day long. It was that time for a rest, so they sat down in the shade. Sonic picked some berries and gave a few to Amy. They finished their berries and stood. This silence was getting to Sonic; not talking for so long was just too much._

"_Are we just going to say nothing the rest of the way there," Sonic asked her. _

"_I don't know..."Amy said looking down. Sonic went to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him not expecting his touch._

"_We can still be friends, though, right," Sonic asked with a smile._

"_Of course," Amy said back with a smile. Now that they finally spoke and knew that they still were friends, it wasn't as quiet. _

_Nothing exciting went on today, just a bunch of walking. Soon it was night, like the whole day went by so fast. Sonic stopped walking and looked out to the sunset, where the sun was setting; he could see a large building. It was Prince Edward's castle. Amy stopped beside him. _

"_That's his castle, you'll be there tomorrow," Sonic said still looking at it. _

"_It's pretty big, I hope Edward's father is nice," Amy spoke. Sonic turned and walked to the grassy field, Amy followed him. Sonic sat in the tall grass and laid back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Amy sat down but did not sleep, too much was on her mind. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. It was until midnight Amy could close her eyes and fall asleep slowly. _


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_The sun rose into the sky, lighting all that was dark. The birds sang and flew about. The sky was clear, a few clouds here and there. Amy was awake from her short sleep. She was watching Sonic sleep with thoughts going through her mind. _

'_I can't get it to go away. I know I shouldn't, but I just have to. I don't care about the rules,' Amy thought to herself waiting for Sonic the wake up. A few more minutes went by and Sonic opened his eyes. He sat up to see Amy watching him. She smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back._

"_I wanted a hug," Amy said blushing._

"_It's ok, when ever you want a hug, I'll be happy to give you one," Sonic said with a smile. She smiled back, he was holding her and she was holding him back. Since nether of them pulled away, they both actually liked it. Amy thought to herself again._

'_Oh I can't keep it in, I have to do it,' Amy thought and made up her mind. She leaned forward quickly and kissed him. Sonic was surprised, he didn't see it coming. Amy held him tightly and kissed deeply. Sonic finally let it pass and held her tighter. He closed his eyes and kissed back. They let go, looking into each other's eyes. _

"_I thought you didn't want a relationship," Sonic asked teasingly._

"_I couldn't help myself," Amy smiled at him. She never felt so happy, how could this get any better, they were in love. But then she remembered...she is supposed to get married...today. She suddenly felt hurt and guilty. She moved away from Sonic's grip, sorrowfully. _

"_What's wrong," Sonic asked her. _

"_Sonic...I have a confession to make..." Amy said trying to hold in tears. Sonic listened with curiosity._

"_What is it," he asked._

"_I...," she sighs, "I'm getting married." Sonic then felt confused, thinking it could possibly be a joke._

"_What? What are you talking about?" _

"_My father arranged for me to get married to Prince Edward today. That's why you are taking me there." Sonic looked down, sadly, knowing that he couldn't be with her, that she was engaged. He then felt anger._

"_Why didn't you tell me this before?! Why didn't you tell me before we even left," Sonic asked angrily. _

"_Sonic I'm sorry, I just, I thought, I just didn't ok," Amy started to have tears. _

"_Why didn't you tell me? Then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you, and then we wouldn't have kissed. Amy you now how bad it is to kiss someone else when you're engaged," Sonic told her and stood. _

"_I know, but I-_

"_Maybe I was wrong," Sonic said while looking down. _

"_Wrong about what?"_

"_About you being different," Sonic then looked to the castle._

"_Lets go Amy, you don't want to be late for your, wedding," Sonic said and started walking. Amy stood and followed him miserably. _


	12. Good Bye

Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Arriving at the large castle, Sonic and Amy walked toward the large doors. They opened slowly so they could enter. Sonic walked inside and Amy followed behind. A guard stopped them._

"_We have been waiting, the king shall see you," the large man said, and then a light brown hedgehog walked to him. _

"_Ah, yes, I am King Richard; you must be Sonic, and Amy. Oh Amy! We've been so anxious to meet you," the king said and grabbed a hold of her hands._

"_Edward, come here boy," the king ordered. Then they saw a darker brown hedgehog, looking as if he ruled everything._

"_Amy...you are more beautiful then in photographs," Edward commented and then took her hands from the king. _

"_Oh, thank you," Amy answered him. Edward then let go of her hands and stood in front of Sonic._

"_You must be the man who brought this lovely lady to me. Thank you oh so much. You must have a gift! What do you want? Money, jewelry, or new clothes? I KNOW, a women you need one. Servants, get this man some women to choose from right now," Edward ordered._

"_Oh no, no I don't want a women, thank you for the offer but I really don't want one, I would be just fine to know I helped out someone," Sonic said thinking about how he gave his last coin to that messenger. _

"_Hm, I see how you are. Alright, alright, no women then," Edward said putting his arm around Sonic. Edward then slipped 5 gold coins into Sonic's pocket._

"_Get yourself something nice," Edward said then let go of Sonic. Sonic took one last look at Amy. She was sadly looking back. _

"_Well, good bye, Amy. It was a pleasure to work with you," Sonic said then bowed, turned around and left. Amy watched him leave until he was gone. _

"_Alright, enough chitter chatter! Get everything ready for the wedding," King Richard ordered as all the servants ran to get everything ready. He then left to make sure everything was getting done right. Amy was then alone with Edward. He went to her again and held her hands. _

"_Amy, my dear, I know we just met, but it feels as if I knew you for a long time," he said trying to flatter her. She could care less about his comments and him all together; Sonic was the only man on her mind. He was the one she wanted to be with, not Edward. Edward then put his right hand on her cheek, she looked up to see him smiling at her. She faked a smile, of course. Then to make things worse, he leaned in and kissed her lips. But she did not kiss him back, he pulled away._

"_Hm...You must be so very nervous. Everyone's first kiss is a little shaky," Edward said then started walking still holding her hand. _

"_Come, you must get into your wedding dress and I must change also."_

_They walked until lady servants took her into a dressing room. _

"_Oh my, what a lovely dress Miss, but you will just adore your wedding dress," one of the ladies said to her and then pulled out a beautiful wedding gown. It was white, of course, and it was strapless. Along the top edges, were light pink roses and along the bottom were more roses. There was lace on the bottom half also. The seam that goes around her waist had a larger rose on the right side. And for the veil, it fit right on her crown. It looked so beautiful on her. Even the lady servant thought she was just so ravishing. _

_Amy looked into the large mirror where she could she all of herself. She herself thought the dress was marvelous, but she just wished. Just wished Edward wasn't the one marring her._

_After Sonic left the castle, and got a few miles away, he looked back at the large structure. _

"_Good bye...Amy Rose..." _


	13. I love

Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Amy walked out of the dressing room. She was greeted by Edward in his tuxedo, with a king cape. _

"_Oh Amy, you look positively stunning," he said and took her hands. _

"_...Thank you," she thanked faking another smile. Since the wedding was going to be in about 20 minutes, they had some time alone. He then walked Amy out to the back yard. There was a large garden filled with flowers. It had water fountains and bird baths. It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Edward took them to the gazebo and set down._

"_Do you like this garden? I had the best gardeners to do it," Edward told her showing off._

"_It's nice..." she said looking down. Edward then sat next to Amy. _

"_What is troubling you dear? Are you feeling ok? Oh, you must be nervous. Amy do not worry, after we get married and have a huge party, you'll feel better."_

_Amy knew she would never feel better marring him. She wanted to stop this marriage...but, how? She had a turning feeling in her stomach, like something was trying to tell her something. That this isn't right, that this shouldn't be happening. The more she thought about the wedding, the more her stomach ached. _

"_Amy, honey, what is wrong? Do you need a nurse," Edward asked her putting his arm around her. She just couldn't do it, she just couldn't. She made up her mind; she was going to run away, run to Sonic. She pushed Edward off and stood quickly._

"_Edward, I'm sorry, I can't marry you, I just can't. I don't love you...I love someone else," she told him angrily. He then stood, angry and confused. _

"_You WHAT? Well, listen here Amy; I'm through being mister nice guy. You will marry me, it is already arranged," he said and then grabbed her arm._

"_Ow Edward that hurts-_

"_I don't care; now tell me, who is the one you love?" _

_She looked down, not wanting to tell._

"_Tell me now or I'll kill every man within a hundred yards," Edward threatened. _

"_It doesn't matter who it is, he's more kind, gentle and loving than you will ever be," Amy snapped at him. Edward then got a thought._

"_It's Sonic isn't it?"_

_Amy was silent, it was obvious that it was him._

"_Guards! Find Sonic, and bring him to me, alive," Edward commanded and started to walk furiously back to the castle pulling Amy along. _

"_Oh Edward please don't hurt him," Amy begged. _

"_Oh no my dear, I'm not going to," Edward told her with am evil smile. _


	14. Not Good

Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Leaning against a tree, with his arms behind his head, was Sonic, right where we first met him. He was resting, trying to calm down and chill out. It was a little crazy to him. When he first met Amy, he didn't expect anything like this to happen. Who knew they would fall in love. Sonic then sat up and put his hands on the ground. He noticed his bandage, and it was purple. Now he was able to take it off, but he had to wash it also. He walked to a small stream and took off the cloth. The bite was completely gone._

"_Wow, Isabella sure knows how to heal," he said then put his arm in the water, cleaning his it. After getting it wet, he pulled it out and shook his arm to get most of the water off. Then he started to walk away from the stream and back to where he was resting before. _

"_Stop," a voice said. Sonic turned around to see about ten guards pointing their swords at him. _

"_Whoa, whoa what's going on," Sonic said putting his hands up in front of himself._

"_We have orders to bring you back to the castle. Come nicely and we won't have to cuff you," the guard threatened._

"_Alright, alright I'm coming," Sonic said then walked with them back to the castle. There, Edward was waiting outside the castle. _

"_Ah, Sonic, back so soon," Edward greeted nicely, faking it of course. _

"_Ok Ed, what do you want," Sonic asked him. _

"_Amy told me some things. She loves you, how sweet. You guys kissed too," Edward said angrily. _

"_Hm, she told you," Sonic said feeling a little guilty. _

"_Oh, she told me. And I am NOT happy about it. Bring her out," he then ordered a guard. He pulled her out of the castle. _

"_Sonic! Hurry leave before Edward hurts you," She yelled to him._

"_Amy? What kind of husband are you!?"_

"_We're not married yet, unfortunately. There's a problem. Amy's too depressed she won't do anything because all she talks about is you. So I figured, if you weren't here, she wouldn't get her hopes up to ever see you again," Edward said and snapped his fingers. Out walked a very large man, with a shield and a large sword. All the other guards ran off screaming. _

"_Sonic, meet my best guard I have ever hired. He has never failed anything I told him to do. He does what I say because he gets paid really well," Edward said with a cocky smile._

"_Edward no! Please don't hurt him," Amy yelled in tears. He smiled evilly._

"_Kill him." _


	15. Lance

Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Edward sat in the chair some servants brought out for him. He pulled Amy on his lap holding her wrists tightly._

"_Come on baby, don't worry. You can watch too," Edward said in a weird tone. _

"_Let me go and stop! Tell him to not hurt Sonic," Amy ordered. _

"_I don't think I can do that my sweet."_

_The large man looked at Sonic with serious eyes. _

"_Oh, hey there big guy," Sonic said backing up a little pulling out his sword. _

"_Don't make me use this," he tried to threaten. The large man laughed and took his sword throwing it far._

"_Little man have no sword. Me so scared now," the guy said with bad english and pulled out his very long sword. _

"_Hey! I needed that...and ua...hey you really don't need to do this," Sonic said. The man started running, making the ground shake. This made if very hard for Sonic to stand, let alone run. _

"_Yes, get him Lance," Edward yelled at him. Lance grabbed Sonic and threw him against the castle wall. _

"_Oh my! Sonic! Edward stop this," Amy yelled getting up but he still had her by the wrists. He held tighter as he stood._

"_No my dear keep watching," He smiled. Sonic stood from leaving a dent in the wall. _

"_Oh man, that's gonna hurt tomorrow."_

"_There is no tomorrow for you," Lance said and tried to grab him again. Sonic ran to the side as Lance kept trying to grab. This went on for a while until Sonic tried to punch Lance's chest._

"_AH owwww," Sonic held his hand, "What are you made of, metal?" Lance then whacked Sonic with the long sword, leaving a cut on Sonic's right arm. _

"_Sonic! No! Edward please," Amy struggled to get away. Edward then held her tighter pulled her close. _

"_Listen, it'll all be over soon. When it is we can get married and start having children," Edward smiled evilly. _

_It was like this fight was never going to end. Sonic kept running from him, that's all he could do. Whenever he tried to punch, kick or spin dash him, it wouldn't do anything to him. Lance had the advantage, he was huge and strong. Sonic had many cuts on his arms and his body, but that didn't stop him. Amy was worried to death. She kept yelling at Edward to stop but all he did was ignore and try to make a move on her. _

"_Give up small fry, I going to make this painful," Lance said holding his sword with two hands still with terrible english. Sonic was panting trying to get his breath back._

"_I'm not giving up, no matter...what," Sonic said trying to keep steady. Lance ran again making the ground shake. Sonic ran but didn't get anywhere in time. Lance grabbed him with one hand and slammed Sonic on his back to the ground. Lance held him down with his left hand and he was holding the sword tightly in his right hand. _

"_Ah! Lance, why are you listening to Edward? Can't you see how he treats everyone!? You don't need to do this," Sonic said with his hands on Lance's hand trying to push it off, but with no luck._

"_I don't care how he treats people; I'm in it for the money. My orders were you kill you, and I am going to follow them."_

"_NO Edward please I beg of you," Amy begged with tears._

"_This is the moment we've all been waiting for. Now Lance, make him suffer," Edward yelled. Lance pulled down his sword as it was heading straight for Sonic's chest. _


	16. I'm Sorry

Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Right before it could pierce his chest, Sonic kicked Lance in a guy's weakest spot. This made Lance yell and let go of the sword. His grip loosened and Sonic got free. Lance fell holding himself with tears._

"_Ha, the bigger they are the more it hurts," Sonic smirked._

_Edward was furious. _

"_No, no! This is not what I wanted," Edward said with anger and pulled out a knife from his pocket. Edward started for Sonic and Amy yelled with fear._

"_NO EDWARD!"_

_This got Sonic's attention as he turned to see the problem. All he could see was Edward right in front of him. Edward held the knife up and pulled down. Sonic tried to jump back but the knife hit his chest. Sonic let out a yell as Amy watched with horror. Edward saw what he had done and smiled. He stepped back as Sonic fell forward to his knees. Amy ran past Edward and knelt down to Sonic._

"_Sonic, please, don't leave me," Amy said with tears. He looked up to her; she could see the pain in his eyes. She helped him turn over as she held his back up with her arm. _

"_You'll be ok...you gotta be ok, please be ok," Amy whined. Sonic looked up to her he forced a smile through all the pain. He then put his hand on her cheek. Amy held his hand that he laid upon her. _

"_Amy...I'm, sorry," Sonic said with the breath remaining. His eyes closed and the hand from her cheek fell with a thump. Amy looked at him with unbelieving eyes. _

"_Sonic...Sonic wake up, hey no don't do this, Sonic," She said while shaking him gently. Amy eventually stopped and cried. _

"_He had it coming to him," Edward said and put his hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy stood and looked at Edward angrily._

"_You monster! You stubborn monster! I'm going to tell my father about this," Amy snapped as she started to head toward the castle. Edward grabbed her hand tightly._

"_You're not telling anyone anything. We're getting married if you like it or not," Edward said and pulled her close. He pulled back her quills and looked in her eyes._

"_Your feelings for him will pass, and your feelings for me will grow." Amy still had tears in her eyes; they were also filled with fear and hatred. Her anger then took over as she slapped him with her free hand. _

"_How dare you," He snapped and held her hand tighter. She let out a small yell from the pain, "You better clean up your attitude or I'll have to punish you." Amy then kicked Edward in the weak spot. This made him let go of her. She continued to kick him. She didn't stop; her anger just told her to keep going. Amy had kicked him so much that he started to bleed. The sight of blood made her stop. She stepped back seeing that she had kicked him so hard he bled. Amy ran to Sonic again, she knelt down to his lifeless body. She held his hand that had fallen and put it back on her cheek. Her tears ran down flowing like rivers. _

"_If only you could kiss me again." _


End file.
